ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 25: Spicy Flames
Sadow and the rest are clinging to the cliff. Sadow's teeth are chattering in fright over the steep cliff they are on. Finally, out of annoyance, Yuki punches him in the stomach to shut him up. She orders "Quit makin' such noise, Sadow!" Sadow chatters out "I c-can't help it... H-Heights... Scare m-m-me..." She spits down below to see how far it is when he isn't looking. She doesn't see it anymore and lies "Oh, it's not that far down. Just keep walking and you'll be fi-" She is interrupted by the cliff part she is stepping on crumbling away down to the jagged spikes below. She starts to scream, but Sadow and Lefarus grab her arms and hoiste her back up. He comments "Now is it not too scary?" She sticks her tongue out at him and they carry on. (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Thunder strikes in the black skies. Midnight is near, and the ceremony is about to begin. Malicious cackles behind his mask, gleeful that all this time's preparation for this moment is about to begin. Then he notices Feng jolt up from his seat. He inquires "What is it, Feng?" Feng replies without looking at him "Enemies have arrived..." Malicious growls and thinks to himself "Damn, this wasn't supposed to happen." He orders "Take care of them. I shall sacrifice her myself." Feng nods and sprints off in the direction he heard. He had heard a disturbance, a rock falling. It could be anything, but he knew it was them. He could smell there scent. He finally nears the cliff hangings and sees a group crossing it. He growls and pounces on the one in front, Sadow. He begins strangling him but his kicked off by Wodas. He hisses "That's my bitch, bitch." Malicious finishes sharpening the Black Dagger. Only 5 minutes left until Midnight, where the Aura congregates in this area. The Black Dagger shall act as a transmitter to channel all that dark energy into the ritual to summon Scorpius. It was all coming together. He slowly creeps toward Mizumi with his dagger and pets her gently. He speaks in a sort of kind-hearted tone to desieve her "You know, I could do alot of mean, cruel, and painful things to you right now for my own enjoyment. You should be thankful that I choose not to." She struggles angrily and Malicious laughs "You can't be saved. This is your end, and no one is gonna reach past Feng. You're doomed. Any last wor-" He is cut off by being backhanded across the face by Matsuko, who arrives just in time. She explains to Mizumi "I snuck past the group while they were fighting the hooded guy. You're safe." She removes the strap on her mouth and Mizumi gasps "Behind you!" Matsuko instinctively turns around, eyes poised and ready but is grappled to the ground by Malicious. He chuckles "That didn't hurt at all. What are your bones made of, little girl, feathers?" Sadow shouts to the group "Go on! Wodas and I'll hold him off!" They do as commanded and run past them. Feng smirks "When they reach them they'll be too late. The ceremonies already begun." Sadow belows "Shut up!" He dives and attempts to kick Feng in the jaw, but Feng is ready and grabs his leg while he is in midair. He twirls him around and throws him into a wall. Wodas pulls out his Sawnoff Shotguns and aims at Feng. His ready eyes are slitted, murderously, and he says in an echoey voice "Die, spawn of Nevarverus..." He fires two black bullets with glowing red acult literature around them. Feng just barely manages to dodge. He smirks and notices that his hood has been split and his cheek is leaking blood. He licks it and says "Nice." (Ending vid plays)